Kevin did 14 more squats than Ben in the evening. Kevin did 56 squats. How many squats did Ben do?
Kevin did 56 squats, and Ben did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 14$ squats. He did $56 - 14 = 42$ squats.